


"Please be okay..."

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 707 | Choi Luciel Angst, Accidents, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Ending, Head Injury, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Injuries, Protective 707 | Choi Luciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: "Of course God 707 will do anything to-", the redhead cut himself off at the first thud, and as soon as a second, louder one followed, he was already in full on panic mode. "Y/N? Can you hear me?! Come on, say something! Anything... Y/N!"Since there was only a CCTV in the hallway, there wasn't any way he could see what exactly had happened to you. And thanks to V insisting that the address to the apartment was still confidential, he couldn't even call an ambulance for you.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	"Please be okay..."

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request I got on tumblr ^_^
> 
> Also... Me? Writing more in one week, than I did in 5 years? More likely than you think! xD

It's already been a couple days, since Rika's apartment was technically your new home. At least for the time being. But it was abundantly obvious that it wasn't really meant to be lived in. Seeing how it appeared rather cold, with the lack of decoration or any personal touch, you've decided to take matters into your own hands. If you had to stay somewhere, why not make it a little more home-y? It started out with getting a fluffy blanket, followed by some candles. But one thing that had irked you from the start was how there were no curtains for those big windows! So that was the next thing you got, to actually make the apartment feel a bit more like a home. 

"Look, I know she probably only worked at RFA stuff here, but it wouldn't have hurt her to get some stupid curtains!", you complained with your phone pressed to your ear, as you searched for a ladder, instantly regretting that you hadn't done it before you went to the stores.   
There was an amused snort on the other side coming from Seven.   
"You surely seem to get worked up quite a bit over something like that."  
"Of course I do! Do you know how cold it looks here with naked windows?" That wording earned you a full on laugh and your own expression softened at the sound of it. From the first time you've heard it, you've fallen absolutely in love with his laugh. For some reason, it always managed to lift your mood.   
However, this time it was only shortlived. The fact that you couldn't find a ladder, or even a stepping stool, made you let out a frustrated sigh. It was only supposed to be a small, little upgrade for the apartment. Why did the universe decide to make it difficult for you? 

"Fair enough. Besides, it's probably not a bad idea in general to put some curtains up, for privacy reasons. And... What in the hell are you doing?", Seven asked confused, when he heard something being dragged over the floor and making some squeaking noises.   
"There's no ladder, so I have to use one of the kitchen chairs. Hold on, I gotta put you on speaker, real quick."   
Said and done. Once you had the hacker on speaker and the phone was resting safely on the desk, you grabbed the curtains and climbed onto the chair to start putting them up. At least there was a rod for them, which meant one thing less to worry about. Though suddenly a thought hit you. "... Do you think V will be mad at me for doing this?"   
"I don't think you'll have to worry about that. He's never been there in the first place. Besides, if you have to stay there, might as well make it more comfortable", he hummed accompanied by the constant clicking of his keyboard. "But please be careful, alright? We don't want you to hurt yourself."

His concern actually made you smile and your heart fluttered at that. "Pretty sure that as long as I've got the blessing of God 707, I'll be safe from any harm" you chuckled, as you carefully put the rod back into place and adjusted the curtains a bit. Way better! No more cold windows, but more privacy. Nodding to yourself, you were just about to hop off the chair again, when you miscalculated your step and your foot slipped off the edge, which caused you to lose your balance. Furthermore, you were too slow to catch yourself and your head hit the edge of the table and when you hit the ground, you've already lost consciousness. 

"Of course God 707 will do anything to-", the redhead cut himself off at the first thud, and as soon as a second, louder one followed, he was already in full on panic mode. "Y/N? Can you hear me?! Come on, say something! Anything... Y/N!"   
Since there was only a CCTV in the hallway, there wasn't any way he could see what exactly had happened to you. And thanks to V insisting that the address to the apartment was still confidential, he couldn't even call an ambulance for you.   
" Shit!" Seven didn't even hesitate to jump up from his chair and basically sprinted to the garage, getting into the car that was closest to him. The work for the agency be damned. His number one priority right now was to make sure the worst case of you dying wasn't happening! What if you were bleeding out? He couldn't-  
No! He had to focus. Drifting thoughts could lead to him crashing the car and then no one would be able to check on you.   
The grip he had on the steering wheel was so tight, his knuckles turned white. "Please, please let them be okay..."

He's sure that he not only drove a little bit faster than allowed, but he really couldn't care less about that in the current situation.   
And the elevator ride up to your flood felt like it dragged on forever, making everything all the more torturing, added to his thoughts that were already running wild.   
With shaking fingers, he pretty much punched the number into the lock pad and when he saw you on the ground, all color seemed to have left his face. 

Forcing himself to pull himself together, he dropped down next to you, the first thing he did was checking for a pulse and he was more than just relieved to find that you were indeed not dead. Thankfully the wound on your head wasn't too big, but still he proceeded to run his hands through your hair and carefully along your scalp to check for other possible injuries.   
As soon as he was sure that there were none, Seven picked you up bridal style and carried you over to the bed, where he ever so carefully set you down, making sure your head was resting comfortably on the pillows. 

The good thing was, that the adrenaline slowly wore off and his heart didn't feel like it tried to punch its way out of his chest anymore. Still he took a couple deep breaths, during his search for a first aid kit. Another wave of relief washed over him when he found one, along with some painkillers, in the bathroom. 

It were moments like these, where he was actually glad about all the training the agency made him go through. And he was even more glad to see that the wound on your forehead really wasn't too big. While he started to disinfect it, he noticed you flinch ever so slightly, followed by a groan and your eyes slowly fluttered open.   
"Hey...", his soft voice reached you and, since you were not exactly completely there yet, all you could do was stare at him with a rather confused expression.   
"Am I hallucinating?", you muttered and even in that situation, it caused Seven to smile. How was it fair that even then you were so adorable?   
"No, I'm really here... You didn't answer anymore, so I got worried and came over." During his explanation, he applied butterfly bandages to your forehead, making sure everything was perfectly in place, so you wouldn't have any problems with them later. 

"How are you feeling?"   
When you tried to sit up, Seven put a hand on your shoulder to gently push you back into the pillows.   
"My head hurts and I'm a bit dizzy."  
"Mhm... Figured. You might have a slight concussion, so you have to take it slow for a while, okay? You... Do you remember what happened?" 

Your face scrunched up in concentration, as you tried to recall how you had ended up in a situation like that. And without really noticing it, one of your hands had found his and you absentmindedly began playing with his fingers. And as much as he tried to not let it affect him, he couldn't fight the small blush on his cheeks.   
"I put up the curtains and then... Oh. I think I fell off the chair and then probably hit my head on the table." 

Seven only nodded, but otherwise kept quiet, simply looking down at you. And the more your brain started to work properly again, the more guilt flared up in you and you actually had to avert your gaze.  
"I'm so sorry... You probably have so much work to do and now you had to come here and basically rescue me, because I was stupid enough to fall off a chair. You know... I'm awake now, so you don't have to stay. But thank you for coming. Really."  
Only when you felt a hand on your cheek did you look back up and honestly... You could've gotten lost in those beautiful, soft, golden eyes then and there.   
"Work can wait. It's more important to make sure you're actually okay. Which means, you're gonna be stuck with me for a while longer."

You felt your body relax at his words and actually began to smile, quietly thanking him once again.   
"This is such a horrible first impression...", you suddenly murmured and that's what made Seven chuckle.   
"But normal first meetings are kinda boring, don't you think? Now! Don't you worry about a thing, because God 707 will make sure that his lovely 606 has everything they need and will be back on their feet in no time!" 

As much as the entire thing sucked, and you still felt awful for having dragged him away from his probably huge workload, you couldn't help the flutter in your stomach at how much he seemed to care about you. With the way he made sure you'd take the painkillers and drank enough water, checking that you were comfortable, he even settled down next to you to watch movies. At some point he even wrapped an arm around you and you took that opportunity to snuggle into his side, both your cheeks dusted in pink. 

Thinking about it, maybe the injury situation wasn't all too bad after all... At least it made you meet Seven earlier than first planned and you really couldn't complain about that.


End file.
